deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/DFederal Homeless Initiative: Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) vs Sabrina Spellman (The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
There are some things every living person is owed as a universal right. One of those things, dear reader, is a roof over their head. And nowhere is that more clear than the streets of DFederal. As my contribution to Laq's sweeping initiative to help the homeless population, I bring you a battle between two of the most powerful witches of our time. Prepare to be astounded as Hermione Granger, the muggleborn, ever-studious witch who helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort, duels Sabrina Spellman, the half-witch destined to change the Church of Night forever! It will be a true clash of spells and wit to determine... WHO...IS...DEADLIEST??? Bio Hermione Granger The daughter of Muggle parents, Hermione Granger was a bright, ambitious child who was delighted to learn that she was a wizard and was invited to Hogwarts. Meeting Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione struck up a friendship with the two, and the trio quickly became inseparable, with Hermione often acting as the brains of the group. Hermione's intelligence made her a star pupil at Hogwarts, and she became a prefect in her fifth year. In her sixth year, Hermione found herself grappling with both feelings for Ron and the return of Voldemort, the dark wizard and Harry's arch-enemy, culminating with her joining the Order of the Pheonix and going on the run with Harry and Ron to find the Horcruxes, six magical objects that Voldemort used to become immortal. After destroying the Horcruxes, Hermione took part in the Battle of Hogwarts, finally admitting her feelings for Ron, and was pivotal to the defeat of Bellatrix Lestrange. After the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione completed her Hogwarts education and got a job within to the Ministry of Magic, eventually working her way to Minister of Magic, while her and Ron's daughter, Rose, attended Hogwarts. Sabrina Spellman Sabrina Spellman is the child of Edward Spellman, High Priest of the Church of Night, and his mortal wife, Diana. As part of the deal that allowed Edward to marry a mortal, they vowed to give his firstborn to the Church of Night, and allow Satan to imbue her with his spirit, technically making the child his rather than Edward. A visionary who hoped to reform the Church's attitude toward women and mortals, Edward died with his wife in a plane crash when Sabrina was just a baby, leaving her in the care of her Aunts Hilda and Zelda. As she was only half-witch, Sabrina attended mortal school and befriended Harvey Kinkle, Rosalind Walker, and Susie Putnam, eventually starting a relationship with Harvey. As she came of age, disciples within the Church seeked her out, explaining that she would need to attend the Academy of Unseen Arts before her impending dark baptism. Doing her best to attend both, Sabrina found herself torn between two worlds while uncovering a deeper conspiracy within the Church that suggested her father's death wasn't an accident. This all came to a head when the Greendale Thirteen, the vengeful spirits of witches killed in the 1600s, returned, intending to destroy the town. Sabrina and her allies battled the witches as best as they could, but were ultimately overpowered, forcing Sabrina to undergo the dark baptism to unlock her true power. Killing the witches with hellfire, Sabrina's hair turned white and she was forced to leave her mortal friends for their own safety. Fully immersed within the Church, Sabrina regularly challenged Church doctrine and butted heads with Faustus Blackwood, her father's successor who is heavily implied to have caused the plane crash. This is complicated by the Dark Lord's arrival on Earth, and he reveals both her true lineage to her and that her purpose is to rule by his side as he creates Hell on Earth. Rather than serve as subordinate to a Spellman, Faustus poisons the Church and flees, but his daughter Prudence manages to bring everyone to the Spellmans while Sabrina and her mortal friends hatch a plan to capture the Dark Lord. The plan is initially succesful, but he breaks free of the magical trap, forcing Sabrina's new boyfriend, the warlock Nick Scratch, to sacrifice himself, housing Satan's soul within his body and forcing the group to banish him to Hell until they can find a way to free Nick. Reunited with her friends and having found a balance between the two worlds, Sabrina vows to do everything she can to battle the forces of darkness. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities Hermione Granger Equipment: *'Wand': A ten and three-quarters inch wand made with vine wood and a dragon heartstring core, it is a crucial part of spellcasting, though Hermione has shown some skill with wandless magic. Powers and Abilities: *'Skilled Duelist': Hermione is an immensely talented and quick-witted magical duelist, using a style that favors mixing non-combat spells with more traditionally offensive ones to keep opponents off-guard. She's regularly defeated older and more experienced Death Eaters in combat, and was even able to hold her own against Bellatrix Lestrange with the help of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. *'Skilled Spellcaster': Hermione is one of the most brilliant wizards of her time, able to quickly and easily master any spell she sets her mind to learning, regardless of her own education level or the difficulty of the spell. She was frequently and regularly identified as the top of her class, and numerous wizards, including Harry, admired her spell work. **[https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Charm Charms]: Hermione's favored form of spell is charms, spells that add certain properties to an object or individual. During the year she spent on the run with Ron and Harry, her numerous protection charms enabled the group to evade Voldemort's forces, and her use of an extension charm gave the group the supplies they needed to survive in the wilderness. She even managed to cast the Memory Charm, a famously tricky spell, on her first try. Her favorite trick is the creation of Bluebell Flames, portable, waterproof fires, which she often carried around in jars for when she needed them. **[https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Transfiguration Transfiguration]: Hermione had a natural knack for Transfiguration, which alters the form of an object or subject, and was one of the first students to turn a matchstick into a needle. By her seventh year, she could outright conjure objects out of thin air, such as a wreath or a flask, and was able to transform Ron into an entirely different person without use of a polyjuice potion. **[https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Defence_Against_the_Dark_Arts Defense Against the Dark Arts]: Despite this being the only subject Harry in which Harry was her superior, Hermione still showcased a natural skill with combat spells, mastering the full body-bind curse within her first year. By her fifth year, Hermione had mastered all of the spells Harry taught through Dumbledore's Army, and her talent made her a top candidate for an Auror following the Second Wizarding War. **[https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Arts Dark Arts]: Despite her discomfort with the majority of them, Hermione was skilled in casting various jinxes and hexes. During her seventh year, she was able to create a Blasting Curse so powerful it destroyed Harry's wand and was later able to hit him with a Stinging Curse so strong it disfigured him for several hours. **[https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Apparition Apparation]: Hermione was the first in her class to apparate successfully, and she's even been able to do it while falling through mid-air. **[https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Healing_magic Healing Magic]: Hermione was a natural and effective healer, and she was able to take care of Harry and Ron with very little in the way of supplies after they sustained injuries during their hunt for the Horcruxes. *'Genius Thinker': Hermione was regularly noted for her incredible intelligence and logical thinking, which put her regularly in the top of every class. She often acted as a vital source of information for Harry and Ron, and her research and investigative skills were regularly what put the group on the right track, though she often lacked true intuition, requiring Harry to put the information together. *'Natural Leader': While often playing a secondary role to Harry, Hermione often worked to keep the group focused and unified on the task at hand, and she played a major role in the formation and training of Dumbledore's Army. Her natural talents as a leader enabled her to become one of the youngest Ministers of Magic in history. Sabrina Spellman Equipment: *'Salem': Sabrina's familiar, Salem is a demon bound to Sabrina to act as her guardian, staying by her side in the disguise of a cat, though his true form is a tall, slim figure strong enough to punch a demonic scarecrow through a wall of hay bales. Despite his appearance, Salem is incredibly effective and brutal, capable of squeezing his way into any entry point and moving at lightning-quick speeds to protect Sabrina when she is in danger. Despite his stated purpose, Sabrina treats Salem as a friend and equal, and they have a telepathic link that enables him to know when she needs help. Powers and Abilities: *'Skilled Spellcaster': Sabrina, owing largely to her status as the daughter of the Dark Lord, possesses a raw power almost unheard of among modern witches and warlocks, and she's regularly done feats of magic long thought impossible with very little help **'Astral Projection': Sabrina can project her astral form from her body, effectively appearing as a ghostly figure to anyone she wishes to communicate with, though it does require leaving her body unprotected. **'Memory Manipulation': Sabrina can use magic to alter or erase memories, though it requires physical contact, such as when she erased Harvey's memory of her admitting she's a witch to him by kissing him.. **'Illusions': Sabrina can create elaborate illusions to fool unsuspecting foes. These visions are fairly vivid, capable of replicating real sensations like specific touch, feel, and smell, and can even fool experienced tricksters like the dream demon Batibat, who chased Salem into a trap under the misguided belief that it was Sabrina. **'Containment': Sabrina can, by carving a specific symbol around an area, create a containment spell designed to trap magical beings, such as when she lured and trapped Batibat into a mason jar or when she (with the help of her friends and family) was able to briefly trap the Dark Lord. **'Exorcism': Due to her half-witch nature, Sabrina has the unique ability to exorcise demons from mortals, though it requires a special ritual and a bound subject to do so. **'Warding': Sabrina can place protection spells on people and places, effectively protecting them from harm, though a powerful enough force can break the charm, such as the Greendale Thirteen nearly overwhelming her protection spells on her high school. **'Atomikinesis': While Sabrina doesn't entirely understand how as of yet, she does possess the ability to change and control the weather. With the help of her family, she was able to summon a tornado, and the weather itself in Greendale often changes based off of her mood. **'Pyrokinesis': Sabrina is one of four witches in history to successfully summon and control hellfire, as she was able to easily create and spread it amongst the Greendale Thirteen, killing them all in rapid succession. Despite it's power, Sabrina appears immune to it, as she easily walked through the flames. **'Telekinesis': Sabrina can easily move objects and people with her mind and a wave of her hand, having mastered it to the point where she uses it for mundane purposes such as doing chores or putting on music. *'Skilled Planner': Sabrina's wit and willingness to improvise is often regarded as her most dangerous trait, and she's matched wits with and defeated demons, sorcerers, and assassins with very little in the way of prep time. Despite her intelligence, she's not perfect, as her greatest flaw is her refusal to follow rules leads to her often attempting to exploit or abuse loopholes to avoid making tough decisions often ends in disaster. *'Immense Willpower': Sabrina's spirit is incredibly resilient, capable of withstanding mental and physical torture (and in an extreme case, mortal wounds) for hours on end and coming out on top, none the worse for wear. X-Factors Explanations *Hermione has gone on numerous adventures and battled several threats well beyond her own strength since her first year of Hogwarts, and she regularly found herself at the frontlines of the Second Wizarding World, which pitted her against ruthless, extremely powerful wizards and witches on a regular basis. Sabrina is no slouch herself, having fought against werewolves, psychotic witch hunters, and even the literal Devil, but she falls behind because she hasn't been at it quite as long as Hermione. *Hermione has attended Hogwarts as a star pupil since she was eleven years old and was fully immersed in courses that gave her the chance to learn the various uses of magic and properly train herself to wield it. Sabrina was trained largely by her aunts and her cousin Ambrose, and did not attend a proper magical school until she was sixteen years old, with much of her most impressive magical feats being created through experimentation on her own. *Hermione is one of, if not the singular, most brilliant witches of her generation, capable of mastering any subject or spell with little effort. She was basically the major reason Harry made it as far as he did. While Sabrina is notably clever and persistent, she's hamstrung by her overconfidence and impulsive decision-making, with many of her more ill-fated choices blowing up in her face. *Neither of these witches really want to kill anyone, but Hermione has drawn a clear moral line against it, refusing to under any circumstance and specifically fighting to incapacitate, while Sabrina has grown to accept that bloodshed and sacrifice sometimes has to happen, enabling her to make tough choices and take lives when she has to. *Hermione suffers slightly here because of her strict adherance to rules makes her unwilling to always think outside of the box or really experiment with her own skillset. Sabrina is a persistent, lifelong rebel, often pushing her own limits and regularly picking up new tricks to find ways around the status quo, even if many tend to backfire. Notes *Voting ends January 15th. *It will be set after the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and after Season 2 of Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. *Scenario: A brief sense of peace is shattered when a series of magical disturbances, apparently connected to the remnants of the Death Eaters, shake the town of Greendale, putting Sabrina and her friends onto the case. Across the pond, the Ministry for Magic, unable to trust it's US counterpart, dispatches Hermione to investigate, sending her on a collision course with Sabrina when she stumbles into what appears to be a Satanic conspiracy. Poll That's right, I'm bringing back an old favorite. What fight should I do next? Looking Glass vs Joe Stuntman Mike vs The Driver Category:Blog posts